


what are you doing?

by zeefficial



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, have i said proposal?, meeting parents, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeefficial/pseuds/zeefficial
Summary: It was just supposed to be a meeting with Taeyang's parents...right?





	what are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @RhymeAlvatore on twt! Thanks dear!! Enjoy.

“Babe, my parents want to meet you.”

 

Youngkyun looked up at Taeyang, his eyes widened slightly at his boyfriend’s words. He knew this will bound to happen, with their relationship reaching its 2 years mark. 

 

“Uhh.. when?” Youngkyun asked.

 

“This Saturday?” Taeyang smiled sheepishly.

 

Youngkyun sighed at his boyfriend and nodded, “Alright, sure.”

 

Taeyang smiled before placing a small kiss on Youngkyun's lips, “Thanks babe. That means a lot to me.”

 

Youngkyun can only smiled before pulling the older to another sweet kiss.

 

**—**

 

“You know my parents will love you. Don't worry too much about it babe,” Taeyang assured as he grabbed the younger's hand which were shaking slightly.

 

“I know but what if they change their minds? What if they hate me instead?” Youngkyun but his bottom lip.

 

“They won't, but if they do just know that I'll still love you,” smiled Taeyang from the driver seat.

 

Youngkyun returned the smile and leaned back into his seat.

 

**—**

 

“Why don't you both just stay here for the night?” Taeyang's mom asked, “It's already late anyway.”

 

Taeyang looked at his younger boyfriend. When a silent agreement was established between them, Taeyang turned towards his mom and nodded.

 

Taeyang was just placing his phone on his bedside table when Youngkyun came out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around his hips, having finished his shower. 

 

“Wait.” Youngkyun realised.

 

Taeyang raised an eyebrow at the long haired man.

 

“I didn't bring any spare clothes,” Youngkyun pouted.

 

Taeyang sighed, letting out a small chuckle after that, “Aigoo jagi, you scared me. I still have some clothes that I left in the wardrobe anyway. You can use them.”

 

“But-”

 

_ “What’s mine is yours remember?”  _ Taeyang reminded.

  
Youngkyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,  _ “Isn’t that a thing for married people? Are you implying we should get married?” _ _   
_

_   
_ _ “…maybe…” _ Taeyang trailed off.

 

Seeing Youngkyun's still confused expression, Taeyang sighed and took the younger’s hand.

 

“Uhh, what are you doing?” Youngkyun asked as he looked down at Taeyang who was now on his knee in front of him.

 

“Youngkyun, jagi, this is not how I imagined I will do it but I guess there's no better time than now. Jagi, you've always been there for me for these whole two years that we're together. You’ve always been there at my highs and at my lows.” 

 

Taeyang took out the box from the back pocket of his pants, “What I'm trying to say is,” a small gasp left Youngkyun's lips, when he saw the ring, “Will you be my husband so that we can spend the rest of our life together?”

 

By now, Youngkyun was already in tears as he nodded to Taeyang's question. Taeyang smiled widely and slipped the ring onto Youngkyun's finger before getting up and pulled his fiance into a deep kiss. Fiance. He could get use to that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on @foreversepgu on Twitter


End file.
